


Game Day

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Bottom Sam, Cock Warming, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Sam, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Sam, Top Dean, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam’s a great boyfriend. And a great puppy.





	Game Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 20 (pet play and Terrible Life 'verse and video games).
> 
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: puppy play
> 
> **As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.**

“I’ve been waiting forever for this, Sam. Thank you,” Dean said, stroking his fingers through Sam’s hair. 

Sam beamed up at him from the floor, resting his head on his thigh. 

Dean tugged his collar. “You hungry? Gotta go potty? I’m gonna try out this game and you know the rules.” 

Sam considered for a moment. He glanced at the door, deciding he could wait. Instead he nuzzled his mouth and nose between Dean’s legs, licking along the seam of his jeans. 

“Take that as a no. Come on then, Sammy.” Dean rose and headed to the bedroom, Sam trotting behind.

 

Dean traded his slacks for a pair of athletic shorts, settling into one of their gaming chairs after inserting the new disk. Business professional by day, Dean Smith, Vice President of sales, had an relaxed side to him, as Sam found out shortly after they began their relationship. He loved video games. 

 

Sam sat silently on the large, fluffy dog bed by Dean’s feet. He’d stripped out of his clothes save for his collar, slipping in the anal plug attached to his fluffy brown tail.

Sam watched the screen, not really understanding the game. He wasn’t here to get games or to play at all. He was sitting here for one reason only. To please his master. 

Dean paused the game after about twenty minutes and looked at Sam. “Last chance. Do you need anything?”

Sam considered, testing his bladder fullness and hunger and before shaking his head no. Dean nodded.

“Then you know what to do.”

Sam dragged his bed over in front of Dean, settling between his legs. Dean pulled down the front of his shorts just enough to nestle under his balls, his soft cock laying over his thigh. “Be a good boy.”

Sam took the soft member into his mouth, grabbing the gallon jug they’d cut the top bit off. He let his own cock hang freely into the jug in the event he couldn’t hold his bladder as long as he wanted to. And then he settled in, letting his eyes close contentedly as he warmed Dean’s cock.

Sam was in that pleasant, warm space between sleep and awake when the first dribble of bitter piss his his relaxed tongue. He closed his lips more firmly over Dean’s cock immediately and shifted, swallowing steadily as the stream increased to a gush. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Sam scrunched his face into the form of a smile he could manage while keeping his lips sealed, letting Dean know he was okay. 

He let his eyes slip shut again, the sound of the video game and his quiet gulping lulling him. 

His cock was throbbing by the time Dean set the controller down and stretched, a content groan slipping from his lips. 

“You can let go, puppy.” 

Sam did, working his jaw a few times.

“You want my knot tonight?”

Sam whimpered. He wiggled his ass, the tail brushing over his bed. 

“That a yes? Pretty omega want breeding?”

Sam barked once, stretching his back out to bare his ass further. Dean reached out and stroking his back down to his tail. 

“I got you Sammy. But first dinner. Come on.”

Sam whimpered again, clamping his teeth on the leg of Dean’s shorts and tugging down. 

Dean laughed. “Really? You’re being disobedient, Sam.” 

Sam barked again, turning and sticking his ass out, looking back at Dean pleadingly. 

“Really need it, huh?” Dean reached out, pulling the plug gently out of Sam’s ass. A gush of slick followed, dribbling down his thighs as he moaned helplessly. 

“Fuck - you _really_ need it.” Dean glanced at his watch. 

“Well, I’m sure we can oblige real quick.” 

He sank to his knees on the bed, pulling his cock free once more and stroking it to complete hardness. 

 He drove in, not wasting any time in picking up a hard, deep angle. Sam screamed, thrusting back against him. Their hips connected bruisingly, filling the space between moans with the slick slap of skin. 

It only took a few minutes for Sam to hit his climax, shouting into his arm as he came untouched. Dean grunted quietly, sweat rolling down his face. He held Sam’s hips, working him through his orgasm as he chased his own. 

Sam saw stars when Dean’s  knot finally popped, filling him completely and tying them together. Dean huffed against his shoulder, always near silent during his orgasms. 

They stretched out together on the bed, ignoring the sweat stick of their skin.

“Feel better?” Dean murmured.

Sam nodded, his eyelids getting heavy already. 

“Take a nap, pup. I’ll make us dinner as soon as I can pull out.” Sam nodded again, snuggling a little tighter against Dean’s chest before falling into a restful sleep.


End file.
